


My Omega

by sweetnsmug (orphan_account)



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sweetnsmug
Summary: "You reek of that useless beta! Want you to reek of me."OrAn AU where Louis is a model Harry is the pack alpha and gets a little possessive when another beta touches his mate





	My Omega

"Louis Tomlinson captivates the crowd once again!"

Louis looks at the headlines and rolls his eyes. The newspapers were exaggerating. He didn't do anything to captivate the crowd.

It was his natural charm and the other reason might be all the horny alphas who come to ogle his curves and drool over him.

Either way it didn't matter to him. Honestly Louis never expected to become that big of a model or gain so much popularity being an omega. 

He was constantly worried about it, he was paid more than any of the beta models and his pay even rivalled some alpha models too. So the idea of some brute alpha hurting him, constantly lingered. 

All of his worries were forgotten when his alpha wrapped him in his arms and lovingly kissed Louis. 

Louis had met his alpha when he joined the pack. Harry wasn't the leader then and all he wanted was to find a good mate to suffice him and the pack and somewhere along the way the boys fell for each other. 

They had bonded the night before Louis had left for pursuing his career in modelling in New York.

It had been torture for both of them but they worked it through and a year later Louis was a famous model, living with his mate and taking care of him and the pack and enjoying his life.

__

Honestly Louis was terrified. The beta male was towering over him and glowering at the tiny omega in front of him.

"You filthy omega, you really think you're better than me? Answer me you little shit!" The jealous beta yells.

The beta was being paid less compared to the omega and it pissed him off. He wasn't of their pack and hence he didn't actually know that the pack leader was his mate and continued to yell at the tiny omega.

Louis whimpers, but what makes him whimper more is the scent of his alpha overpowering his senses.

Sure enough Harry strides in with one of his usual suits and the unaware of his alpha's presence, the beta continues to shout at Louis. 

"Beta!" Harry's alpha voices rasps deeply. 

Fear creeps into the beta's eyes at the alpha's voice that undoubtedly screamed pack leader. His fingers tremble and he turns pale as a ghost.

"Y-Yes," He stutters.

"You don't talk to my omega like that, got it? He's my mate and I don't appreciate anyone mistreating my Luna. Have I made myself clear?" He growls in the slow voice of his.

"Y-Yes alpha," Harry gives a sharp nod and looks at his omega who is still shaking with fear.

He motions him to come closer. Louis stands before him and Harry rakes his nose along his neck and lets out a growl, claiming his Luna and reassuring him.

Louis whimpers again baring his neck in submission to his alpha. The beta slinks away from there and Harry and Louis are left alone.

"You smell like that useless beta, I want you to reek of me. Want to show em all that you're mine baby," Harry bites his earlobe and licks behind his ear and it's all so dirty but it makes Louis aroused.

Harry rubs all over his exposed skin and sure enough the beta's scent fades away.

"Smell so good, my omega," Louis mewls melting in his alpha's arms.

"So sweet, just like honey, darling."

Louis inhales the musky and woody scent of his mate, his head spinning with the way Harry held him so close and he feels hot with all of Harry's heat mingling with his own.

His Alpha had his nose buried in his neck and Louis could not get enough of him. Louis was reeking of his mate and nothing could arouse him more. The omega could feel the slick staining his dark Maroon trousers, surely leaving a patch of wetness and his pants were ruined for sure all thanks to his Alpha.

"Alpha," a small moan left his mouth when he felt Harry's plump lips suck on his jugular.

"My sweet little omega. My stylish omega. Love you so much," Harry's raspy voice murmurs in his ear. His breath fanning across all the sensitive areas on his neck and making the omega become harder and slicker.

"Need you alpha," Louis whines into Harry and digs his nails into his shoulders. 

"What do you need little one?" Harry's breath fans over his neck and the warm air on his bruised neck makes him whimper more. 

"Want you inside me, fill me up with your pups alpha."

Harry lets out a growl at Louis' desperation and nips at his smooth skin, just above the bonding scar.

Harry's raspy voice seductively whispers,"Love you so much, my little omega."

The small omega whines at his mate's husky whisper and pulls him down for a lust filled kiss.

"Please Alpha," Louis begs his eyes shining with love for his mate and the pack leader.

"Anything for you, my beautiful Luna," the alpha earnestly expresses picking up the omega in his arms and making his way to their bedroom.

They shed their clothes and not a second later Harry has his head between Louis' thighs lapping up all the slick that was gushing out of his hole and moans in appreciation. 

"Taste so good, love."

Louis trashes on the bed as Harry licks and bites his thighs while his fingers tease his slick hole.

"Alpha, Harry!" Louis hisses as he bites too hard and pushes three fingers in at once.

"Shh love, let me make you feel good," Harry kisses his tummy and goes back between his legs. 

He gently licks his mate's needy and clenching hole and Louis bucks up, too sensitive with all the ignorance and the sudden attention. 

Harry slowly pumps three of his fingers in and out of his mate's slick hole and swallows the moans that Louis let out. Their lips and Harry's fingers moved in the same leisure pace. Louis makes a disgruntled noise and bites Harry's lip. 

The kiss turns dirty and Harry's fingers pump faster and harder, messing around with the omega's prostate. Louis gives him a silent look that conveys his need.

He looked so sinful yet angelic. His pupils were blown out, only a ring of blue visible while his lips looked bitten raw and so unbelievably soft that Harry couldn't control himself and bent to bite his magenta lips.

"Ready love?" Harry whispers against his slick lips and licks them again.

"Please Alpha," Louis spreads his legs, offering himself totally for his mate to devour.

Without any hesitation Harry thrusts in all the way at once. The room echoes with their loud moans of pleasure. 

Harry's knot starts to swell and with every thrust it tugs harshly on Louis' sensitive hole and Louis lets out small sobs of pleasure. 

The Alpha unable to resist the sight of his mate's pink nipples perking up, he latches onto them. Harry mercilessly bites and tugs on his nipple, abusing the pink sensitive nub and smirks when he feels his mate tremble beneath him.

He pulls on the swollen and hard nub with his teeth and Louis cries out. The pain giving way to pleasure while his hole was oversensitive and each tug of Harry's knot made the urge to hold his orgasm even more harder.

Harry sucks the sensitive head into his mouth and without any warning Louis shoots his load into Harry's mouth.

His mind turns foggy and the only thing he feels is Harry, Harry's big and so full and his lips and tongue and fingers everywhere and Louis' mind turns groggy.

He floats in the blissful state of euphoria which he's pulled back from with Harry spurting into him. His knot still pumping and Louis' hole still tender.

Harry locks him in an embrace and they lie in silence until Harry's knot goes down and he can pull out. Little of Harry's come leaks out of Louis and Harry pushes it back in.

"I love you alpha," Louis softly confesses after Harry had cleaned them up and cuddled Louis into his chest. 

"I love you too my stylish and sweet omega."

He smiles into Harry's chest and falls asleep with dreams of his and Harry's children.


End file.
